tar_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
How do I start?
If you're a The Amazing Race fan and want to join in on the fun, here is the way you can join Rules First off, we need rules. We can't just have some unkempt area of destruction. Rule #1 Please don't make any Unfinished Businesses using canon characters, but you can make some with your own characters. Also, please don't purposely make any canon characters, this is just for your own imagination. You can still use canon names, just don't copy them. Punishment If you use a canon character, I will notify you. If you still use them, I will remind you some more. But if you still use canon characters, I will delete the series that you've made. Rule #2 Please don't swear in comments and in your pages, if any of the contestants swear, you can say 'Bobby swore' not 'Bobby said "****"'. Punishment If I notice a swear in a comment or page, I will edit it so it doesn't say that. If it appears again, I'll delete the page. And if the page is remade and the swear appears again, I'll just delete the series. Rule #3 Please don't use any existing characters, I don't mean canon, but characters from other shows and movies. For example, don't make a character 'Anna & Elsa' (The only names that came to my head), make them 'Annie & Ella' or 'Anna & Ella' or even 'Annie & Elsa'. Punishment I'll just tell you that they already exist and that you have to change the names a bit. If the names don't change, I'll change them for you. And if they appear again, I'll delete the series. Rule #4 Please no spamming in comments and all that, it's annoying and everyone hates it. Punishment I'll just tell you and delete the comments. Creating a Page Now that we've finished with the rules, we can go over the steps. Step #1 So first off, you need to actually plan the series. That means going over the locations, challenges, contestants and places. That might take a while, but think of it, it's better than sitting at the editor thinking of what to do, right? I'd say, first off, know the locations. So maybe they start where you live, so for me, that would be Great Falls, Montana. Then choose another location. I would choose at least 12 (keep in mind that you'll be using the first location as the finish line in the finale). So, for example, do Great Falls, Montana, USA --> Honolulu, Hawaii, USA...Beijing, China --> Great Falls, Montana, USA. Then, create the characters, which should be fairly easy. Next, you'd create the challenges. You must make them actually legit, no 'Detour: Surf in the desert or Swimming' wasn't it in the desert, how could you surf and swim? So, you might have to research what cities, towns and attractions they have there. But please, don't make up any towns and cities! Finally, you'd create the whole plot. Create the places each team gets, the troubles and upper-hands they get and what kind of relationship they have with the other teams, good or bad? Step #2 You need to create a page. You can create a page by going up into the top right-hand corner and pressing 'Contribute', there, you'll see a number of options, the one you'll be looking for is 'Create a Page'. Press that, name it, and press 'Create'. I've also supplied you with a create box down at the bottom. Step #3 Create the overall series. I wouldn't do The Amazing Race 1, because that's part of the canon. Do 'Xx_Diictodon_xX's Amazing Race 1', and yes, make sure to add the 1 because you can make multiple seasons. Create the basic stuff (Contestant chart (DO NOT give everything away early), episode guide, location guide and challenge guide. Step #4 Slowly make the other episodes, what I mean is, post another episode every week, and PLEASE be honest of when you'll post them, because fans can get a little rowdy when it's late. But if you have any events, it's fine, just change the broadcast date to 'TBA' and tell everyone you'll be gone. Please don't make every episode in a day. It's fine if you make one daily, but please, I can't stress it enough, DO NOT make each episode annually (By the time you've finished the series, you'll be twelve years older). Also, if you haven't posted an episode for over a year, I won't hesitate to delete your series so there's room for more series (Unless you tell me you'll be busy of course!) Step #5 Don't forget to add other links to the locations, legs and most importantly...The contestants! Step #6 Don't be afraid to make a second season, and once you get to season 12, you can create an all-stars with the previous winners (I prefer 12, but you can make it at 6 and include the final two of each season...or 3 with the final four of each season) Off You Go! So, now that you know the rules and steps, you can now go off and enjoy making another series! As promised, here is the create box! bgcolor=#f3f3ff